


The arrival of Arlen Nightborn to Jorvik

by QueenOfDruids



Series: The adventures of Kelly And Evergray [17]
Category: Star Stable
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23280214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfDruids/pseuds/QueenOfDruids
Summary: Arlen Nightborn, Kelly's older brother, arrives at Jorvik after losing a leg on the battlefield.
Relationships: Evergray (Star Stable)/Original Character(s), Lady Nightingale(Siobhan)/Lord Crow(Maverick)
Series: The adventures of Kelly And Evergray [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590745





	The arrival of Arlen Nightborn to Jorvik

**Author's Note:**

> Note 1: My SSO character's name is different, but since I don't like it cause when I joined the selectable names were less than now, I decided that my character will have another name although ingame she has another one. (you know, when your name is the same as your character and your surname is Crazywater because you have to choose it randomly...Well, I think a change was needed there xD)
> 
> Note 2: The other two characters that I put here as a pairing are from my original novel that doesn't have anything related to SSO, but I wanted to put them since I love to do little crossovers, so at first they will be called as the birds they are represented by.
> 
> Note 3: My character is 27 years old, so she's older than the Soul Riders
> 
> Note 4: In my original novel, Siobhan and Maverick mount two big stags, not horses
> 
> Note 5: Winterwhisper is my starter horse, but due the knowledge that we have about our character's skill to create a bond with any horse I will be naming more of the horses that I have on the game
> 
> PD: Luciana Desertstorm belongs to @SaakuAndLu

The morning after St. Valentine arrived and the first lights of sun entered through the windows. The sunlight bathed Kelly and Evergray; both were sleeping, hugging each other after having a passionate and romantic night. Both wife and husband moved on their sleep, trying to get away from the sunlight. With a groan, Kelly woke up and when she looked what time was, she sighed and smiled when her husband curled more next to her.

“Ev…”

“Mmh…”

“I know you’re awake, darling” she said and then, he chuckled as he opened her eyes, filling the place with soft pink light before “C’mon, we have to do many things today”

“Why we can’t stay a bit more on bed? Hugging, kissing, enjoying this tender moment…” Evergray said hugging his wife closer to him with a purr

“You know, I have to pick up your brother-in-law at Fort Pinta, and you agreed to prepare that special meal to cheer up people, remember?”

Evergray shook his head and kissed his wife as she put herself on top of him, kissing him with tender. With a sigh, he let her go to take a bath before going with her to bath together. They took a quick bath and once they were ready and dressed, they prepared and had their breakfast. They were excited of having Arlen with them, specially Kelly, cause she was going to meet her brother again after so many years. 

After having their breakfast, Kelly called Luciana to tell her to bring her van to Valedale since they had to take Arlen’s luggage from Fort Pinta to Valedale. Half an hour later, Luciana arrived with her van to Kelly and Evergray’s house. 

“Ready to pick up your brother?” Luciana asked “I’m curious about meeting him”

“I know, but we should give him some time” Kelly said with a sigh “Arlen isn’t passing for a very good moment…”

“Oh, what happened?”

“I’ll tell you during the travel” she said before kissing Evergray “If you need something, call me, ‘kay?”

“Okay, my dear” Evergray purred as he kissed his wife “Be careful”

“I will, my love”

“And don’t worry, I won’t blow anything up”

“Evergray!” 

“I was joking” he chuckled before kissing her again “I think the ferry is going to arrive soon to Fort Pinta. You should go there”

Kelly sighed and shook her head and after hugging her husband, she mounted on Luciana’s van and together with her friend, they went to Fort Pinta. As they drove, Luciana started to ask her friend about Arlen, and when Kelly told her about how Arlen’s ex fiancée broke with him, her friend didn’t stop cursing until they spotted Fort Pinta. They arrived to the fort and once they got out of the van, they went to the docks. Kelly looked to her watch and sighed in relief knowing that they weren’t late.

Meanwhile, as the ferry from Jorvik City was arriving to Fort Pinta, Arlen Nightborn sighed heavily. Near two months ago, he was fighting for his life after losing his leg and being left by the love of his life. Her words were still on his mind, and they were piercing his heart. How a woman like her, someone that he really loved with all his heart, could do something so cruel to him? He sighed and closed his eyes as the soft breeze played with his hair. After some minutes, the captain announced that they were going to arrive to the docks of Fort Pinta. With another sigh, Arlen stood up and ankwardly, he took his luggage once the ferry stopped. The former sargent put his feet on the stone docks, trying not to lose the balance.

“Arlen! Hey, here!” 

Arlen rose his head and spotted his sister waving at him. A smile illuminated his lips as he approached her, leaving the luggage on the ground as he hug her sobbing and trembling. He didn’t remember his sister with short hair, but he didn’t mind cause he was there, hugging his little sister after so many years.

“Kelly, please…I need breath”

“Sorry, brother” she said letting him go, wipping her tears away “I can’t believe that you are really here…I mean…”

“I know, I know” Arlen said with a soft chuckle before tousling her hair “How many years have passed?”

“Nine years” Kelly said before looking to her friend “Arlen, I want to present you Luciana Desertrose. She is a very good friend of mine and works for the Jorvik Rangers as a mechanic”

“Nice to meet you” Luciana said, biting softly her lip without being seen “Wait, is he going to…?”

“Yeah, Arlen is going to join the Jorvik Ranger once he accommodates to his new life here on Jorvik” she said with a giggle “That means that it’s probably that you will end working together with him”

“That sounds really interesting”

“Yeah…I think…” Arlen said, a bit overwhelmed before sighing “Sorry, it’s just…Near two months I was on the army and now I’m a simple veteran...I’m trying to get comfortable with it”

“Don’t worry, brother, you will get it” Kelly said with a smile “C’mon, let us take the luggage into the van”

“Let me help you”

“No, you will enter the van”

“But…”

“But nothing, Arlen” his sister said “Enter the van while we put your luggage in the van”

Arlen sighed but nodded before entering in the van. Once Kelly and Luciana put his luggage in the vehicle, they entered too in the van and drove all the way to Valedale. Arlen was amazed with the Jorvik landscapes, and that made Kelly giggle. The way back to Valedale was calm and quiet, only interrupted by some questions made by Luciana. 

After an hour, they arrived to Valedale. Evergray was waiting outside his and Kelly’s house with Avalon and Rhiannon, and also, the Soul Riders were there with a big banner that said ‘Welcome to Jorvik, Arlen!’. When Arlen stepped out of the van with Kelly and Luciana and saw the banner, he couldn’t help but blush a bit cause he wasn’t expect a welcome like that. After the greetings and the presentations, he was ready to enter the house, but something called his attention. He walked slowly to the paddock that was next to his sister’s house, where he saw her horses, but one of them let out a happy whinny and approached him with a happy trot in order to nuzzle him. Kelly was surprised cause the horse that approached her brother was Midnightmelody, her Fjord mare.

“I knew she was going to be the perfect horse for you” she said as her brother stroked the mare “Arlen, this is Midnightmelody, and since now, she’s your horse. I have to admit that she has never approached a stranger, but look how she trotted to you at the first sight”

“Really? Whoa, thank you, sister” he said petting his mare “She’s so pretty…But…”

“But?”

“I’m noticing something…strange…I mean…I’m noticing that some of the horses have something…I don’t know how to explain it”

“What horses, Arlen?” Rhiannon asked curious

Arlen pointed at few horses in particular, and those horses were Winterwhisper, Calanthe, Tin-Can, Starshine, Meteor and little Concorde that was running around the paddock. The Wild Whisperer was amazed and after looking to the others, she smiled before turning to Kelly “I didn’t know your brother was a Wild Whisperer like you”

“I didn’t know it…Well, maybe that would explain why we were able to understand Roseknight, our maternal grandmother’s horse that was also a Starbreed”

“You told us about his weird dreams…Maybe he…” Avalon started to say

“That can wait, Avalon” Evergray said interrupting his brother “I’m sure Arlen wants to take a rest after a long trip”

Avalon sighed but nodded. After many minutes stroking and petting his mare, Arlen entered the house with his sister and his brother-in-law, together with her friends. Siobhan and Maverick entered after them and greeted the former sargent.

Lunch time arrived and Evergray prepared the special meal that he always prepared to cheer up Kelly. Arlen was trying to look like nothing was happening, but he couldn’t trick his sister. The meal was accompanied by stories, songs and gifts, including a walking stick that Evergray made for Arlen. Kelly’s brother thanked him, but he didn’t want to use it cause he didn’t want to look like a burden or like an useless person.

Night arrived and the only people that were on Kelly and Evergray’s house were both wife and husband, and Arlen. He would sleep on the sofa bed that was on the living room for some days until he got accommodate to his new job with the Jorvik Rangers, job that would start the next day. While Evergray was washing the dishes used for the dinner, Kelly was sitting next to her brother on the sofa. Arlen was stroking the walking stick his brother-in-law made for him and when he felt his sister’s hand on his shoulder, he sighed.

“I…I really appreciate this…But I don’t want anyone to see me as a burden, or as someone that isn’t able to do things by itself”

“Arlen Nightborn, look at me” Kelly said and smile gently when her brother looked at her “You’re not a burden. You’re not useless. You are brave, strong. You are a survivor. I know that this is difficult for you, but using this walking stick will help you, until you get accommodate to balance easily your weight between your legs”

“But…”

“Your sister is right” Evergray said drying his hands with the cloth he used to dry the dishes as he walked to the sofa “It’s going to be something that you will use at the beginning. If I offended you with it I…”

“No, you didn’t offend me…It’s just…I’ve never liked to use those things…I mean, I want to move by myself without using anything”

“I understand you, Arlen” the former druid said pointing to his walking stick “Tell that to me, I have to use it if I want to move a lot by myself since this disease attacked my body”

“Speaking of that…”

“We will tell you during these days, brother” Kelly said “There are some things that you must know but first, you should take your very deserved rest. I left here more blankets and pillows if you need them”

Arlen nodded and after letting his sister to open the sofa bed, he let her and her husband to go to their bedroom. When he heard the door closing, Arlen sighed and sat down on the bed after putting his sleeping clothes on. His wounds caused pain on his body, but the most painfully part was the moment when he had to remove the prosthetic leg. With a sigh and holding the pain inside him, he removed the prosthetic leg and put it next to the bed. The pain ran through his leg. The medics that amputated his leg told him he would suffer of ghost pain, and he cursed that pain as he laid down on bed and tried to sleep.

Meanwhile, at the Secret Stone Circle, Avalon gathered some druids, including Rhiannon and the Spymaster. They were discussing what they should do with Arlen.

“He’s clearly a Wild Whisperer. He should be trained on that” Rhiannon said

“And I’m sure he has affinity for the Moon Circle. His strange dreams, the ones his sister told us, are clearly visions. Their maternal grandmother was from the Moon Circle, so maybe he will be able to light the Moon Runestone”

“But what about the Lighting Circle? Their maternal grandfather was from the Lighting Circle. What if he shows affinity for that circle too?” the Spymaster asked

“Who knows…We’ll know that tomorrow” Avalon concluded

The next days, Arlen was introduced to the story of the Keepers of Aideen, to the Starbreeds and those things. Avalon was right about his suspects of the former sargent being from the Moon Circle when he lighted the Moon Runestone, but also, the Lighting Runestone lighted a bit, showing that he had a little affinity with that Circle, so he would have training in both circles, specially of the Moon Circle. Also, his training with Rhiannon to control his gift of Wild Whispering started as well, and all together with his job with the Jorvik Rangers. Alonso didn’t mind that Arlen had a prosthetic leg; he was happy with the good job Arlen was doing. Also, he got accommodate to see Luciana there, and sometimes they had to work together. For Luciana that wasn’t difficult, but for Arlen…Well, he was still thinking on his ex fiancée, but slowly, his thoughts for her started to disappear. He felt alive and useful now he had a job, but his lack of sleep was playing against him. He woke up at 4 am, and that worried Kelly, specially when she knew that her brother was having nightmares, but her friend Luciana, who decided to spend some days on her house, had a remedy to help Arlen to sleep, a remedy that meant playing with his ‘soldier’ until he got exhausted and fall asleep thanks to her soft touch, with the only little problem that Kelly would tease him cause she heard him during the night.

A week after Arlen’s arrival to Jorvik, Siobhan and Maverick decided to train Arlen into close combat. It would be easy for Arlen since he is an expert fighter due his army training, but Kelly was worried cause she didn’t know how her brother would manage to train with her two druid friends, so when she had the chance, she offered herself to train with her brother.

“Are you ready, Arlen?” Kelly asked, moving the wooden stick on her hands

“I am”

Kelly nodded and then, she attacked. Both wooden sticks collided in the air with every attack. Arlen moved a bit ankwardly due his prosthetic leg, but his experience in the battlefield was there. But then, something made him stop. He started to tremble as the ghosts from his past played with his mind. Kelly, worried, left her wooden stick on the ground and ran to hug her brother, who was now with his kneels on the ground.

“Arlen? Arlen! Hey, listen to me, Arlen. C’mon, listen to my voice” Kelly said as she kept hugging Arlen

Evergray ran to them with Siobhan, who knelt next to him and them, looked to Maverick, who nodded and ran to the house they shared on Valedale. “Evergray, tell the Druids not to intervene”

“But…”

“Let Kelly take care of this” Siobhan said and Evergray nodded before going to speak with the Druids that were there “I know what’s happening” she said and thanked her lover when he arrived with a warm tea for Arlen “Give this to Arlen.”

“Where are you going?” Kelly asked

“I’m going to keep the calm. Can you manage this?”

Kelly nodded and Siobhan left both Nightborn siblings alone on the Druid Paddock. Kelly convinced her brother to drink the tea Maverick brought to him. He drank it slowly cause he was still trembling, but once he drank it, he started to calm down, tears on his eyes. His sister stroked his back slowly as Arlen took a deep breath.

“Arlen?” Kelly asked softly

“S-Sorry…You should leave me…” Arlen said with low voice

“What? I’m not going to leave you” she complained “You’ve never left me, including when I started to live here, you always worried about me, and I worry about you. We’re siblings, Arlen…So don’t ask me to leave you…”

“Please, Kelly…You should…”

“Why?”

“Because I don’t want you to see me as a monster…”

“Why are you saying that, Arlen? Is because what happened moments ago when we were training?”

“Kind of…”

“Explain that, Arlen, cause I’m not following you”

“I…I saw them instead of you in that moment…”

“Them?”

“When I was in the army, helping those people with the construction of the school, we’ve got attacked by a radical group that was against that. We were patrolling the surroundings when we spotted them. They were controlling a little group of soldiers that started to fire their firearms to us. We quickly took a defensive position and replied their attack until it stopped. They lost many soldiers and ran away” Arlen said “While another group of us went after them, me with my group were trying to identify the corpses and…Most of them were young teenagers…Children that had reached the teens and then, forced to kill…I killed them, Kelly…I should have known that…They were dressed like adults but I should…”

“You couldn’t have known that, Arlen. As you said, they were dressed like adults and you were in the middle of an attack.”

“But my hands are stained with their blood!” Arlen cried “It got worse when we got their bodies to the small village where we were helping and the people told us that those children were taking away from them and it was probably that the attack had the goal of killing the families of those children…I didn’t care the words of those people saying that we saved the children’ souls…I killed them…Those poor ones…Maybe we could have given them a second chance…”

“Arlen, those young ones got so broken by their captors that it’s impossible to help them. If they didn’t get their goal, they would have been killed by their captors…” Kelly said trying to comfort her brother “You didn’t know that they were so young. You didn’t know that they would attack you. You were on the middle of a shooting, you couldn’t have known that…”

“That isn’t going to clean my hands and my soul, Kelly” Arlen sighed “I’m…”

“Don’t say that word anymore, Arlen” his sister said with a sigh before greeting Siobhan, who approached them with a serious look on her face

“Since when you have been suffering of post-traumatic stress syndrome?” she asked, making Kelly look at her on confusion “Yes, I’m sure he’s suffering of post-traumatic stress syndrome. That would explain what happened”

“But that is…”

“No, Kelly, not this time” her brother said with a sigh “She’s right…And I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have hide it to you…”

“Arlen…” Kelly tried to say but her words got silent under Siobhan’s serious gaze

“Tell me, Arlen” the red haired druid asked, her voice softened a bit but she was still serious

“Since we discovered that most of the death soldiers of that radical group were children and very young teenagers…Since I found out that half of them died by my shoots…”

“And your superiors didn’t know about this?”

“No. The people we were helping still needed us, so I hide it from everyone. Of course I had nightmares that didn’t let me sleep well, but those people needed me, so I put my problems away…It worked…Until the moment I stepped in that mine months later and I saw them while I was fighting to keep alive…” he said “During those two months before I arrived here to Jorvik, the nightmares kept hunting me, and when I thought I was going to get my deserve rest…Again…I’m being hunted by those nightmares”

“Arlen, if you want to get ride off them, you should get ride off your guilt” Siobhan said “You’re not guilty of their deaths…”

“It’s easy to say…” he sighed

“Don’t worry, brother” Kelly said with a soft smile “We’ll be with you, at your side. Everyone”

Arlen smiled softly as well and nodded, feeling at least safe and secure after near two months of insecurities. He was feeling like his sister when she arrived the first time at Jorvik, so counting with her would be something really great.

“Come on, Arlen, let’s go home” his sister said helping him to stand up

He nodded and once he stood up, he followed Kelly and Siobhan, approaching the others who looked relieved of seeing him feeling better.


End file.
